Prince or Pig?
by Runafied
Summary: Kagome is a princess of Tokyo and Inuyasha is a pirate prince! Kagome doesn't want to get married and Inuyasha wants to be king. So they make a deal, so where are these strange feelings comin from omg and kikyo's BACK !
1. Chapter 1

Prince or Pig

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters ( even though I wish I did, hey well don't we all)

Chapter 1

Princess Kagome sat on her bed reading the latest novel 'Prince or Pig' by Miroku Houshi a fellow shipmate of the famous pirate Inuyasha. Part of the crew aboard the ship called 'Blue Journey'. It was a tale of how Inuyasha had swindled many rich maidens of their fortune. This was Kagome's favorite; it was the story of how Inuyasha swindled the rich ruler Kikyo to give to the poor because she was such a horrible ruler.

Just then princess Kagome's best friend lady Sango entered. "Kagome what are you doing up here?"

"I can't stand the party, well more the people at the party than the party itself especially that Hojo. He asked me to dance with him like 7 times; you'd think he'd get the message by the third time I'd said no"

"Might be because he likes you but forget that, the air is so warm out lets go for a walk on the shore"

"Finally a reason to ditch this party" Kagome declared. Kagome's father had thrown another ball for Kagome's many suitors in hopes that she would choose one and produce an heir to Tokyo's throne. Though Kagome loved her father she did not want to marry any of the suitors because of their major age difference and their hopes of winning her over so that hey would have complete control over such a large and wealthy country.

Inuyasha was looking at his map again and noticed that they were once again off course, possibly due to Miroku's lack of interest on their destination and his complete concentration on his dirty daydreams.

"Miroku why are we headed north?" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

" Inuyasha that's where you told me was our destination"

"Well set our sails south that's our new destination"

Inuyasha had noticed land in the near distance; he could only hope that it was Tokyo "The City of Lost Treasure". How long he had dreamed of finding it and taking it home as his prize to show their father that he was more than just the prince of Shikon Isles but a true leader and the fact that he would make a better ruler than older brother Sesshomaru, who claimed to hate humans yet had a strange obsession with chocolate.

Meanwhile

"Kagome imagine you got kidnapped by Inuyasha what would you do?"

"Well I never really thought about it, but living with him would be an adventure, and well who could resist those cute dog ears everyone always talks about?"

Just then Inuyasha's ship arrived, but he could hear voices in the distance. He ordered the men to hide the ship. "Miroku lets head over there I think hear something"

"Must be in his head, since not much else is in it" Miroku muttered.

"Hey pervert keep it down" but it was too late, they had been caught. Then they noticed them. Two maidens, one with long black hair and a long green dress with gold trimming she strangely reminded him of Kikyo but their smell didn't seem to match.

The other one had short black hair and a pink dress she seem to be keeping Miroku's attention.

The girl in the green had started to yell "aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Sango he's a demon, don't eat me I don't taste good, Sango don't let him eat us!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore as he started to laugh uncontrollably. Miroku just stood there looking as though Inuyasha had gone insane. Just then Kagome seem to have fainted from all of the sudden events.

Then Miroku asked "Prince Inuyasha what do you suggest we do with the lady, because if she is not of your taste I would greatly welcome her to my room"

Just then he saw the lady called Sango's aura darken "uhhhhh…….. Inuyasha she's the demon don't let her eat me" he cried helplessly as he jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

Just then Inuyasha seem to get a hold of him self as he noticed the frightened Miroku in his arms. "Yo Miroku get off of me and if you ever and I mean EVER do that again you won't live to see your children. As for the girl she's none of my concern"

Sango just watched the whole thing completely fascinated. "Inuyasha you promised Kaede that you'd help at least one human in need didn't you?"

"Yeah and this one's got her bodyguard she don't need me" Inuyasha said.

Just then they heard the voices of the castle guards, then Sango said " The guards are coming" Sango didn't know what had compelled her to say this, but she felt it had something to do with the man dressed as a monk with his purple robes, golden earrings, and suave smile.

Then Miroku said "quick Inuyasha take her to the ship"

Inuyasha muttered something about a stupid letch thinking that they owned his ship, and some thing that sounded like 'feh' but carried the girl anyway. Meanwhile the strange man in the purple robes walked up to her and said "you must be Sango quite the beautiful one if I may say so myself, my name is Miroku" Sango felt herself blushing at this but froze when she heard his next words. "Will you bear my child lovely Sango" Just as she knocked him unconscious.

She couldn't just abandon her friend but didn't know what to do with this….. this……Miroku. She then dragged him with her to this Inuyasha's ship, it was strange but she felt those names ring a bell but she couldn't place an identity to the names. She resolved to ask Kagome when she woke up.

5 Hours later (approx. 4:00 am)

Kagome woke up and found herself in a very big bed with fluffy pillows she couldn't remember why she was here. Then she remembered fainting and this strange man carrying her to this room, she realized that her host was very rich indeed. Then she saw something move as she screamed. Just as Inuyasha ran into the room!

"Ahhhhhhhhh who are you?"

"Ahhhh who are you" he laughed as he mimicked her. "Do you know how pathetic you sound right now and for tour information little girl I'm-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as the strange girl grabbed his ears and immediately started to pet his ears. Before he knew it he felt something wet on his ears only to kind out that it was this wench Kagome had drooled on his ear and was fast asleep.

"Stupid wench now I gotta take a shower all over again" he complained.

11:00 am

Kagome woke up as she remembered the events of last night then as she tried to get up she noticed that that there was a note on the bedside beside her it read:

Dear Wench

Since you're so god damn lazy I've brought up your food. Then be a good little wench and Get the hell off of my ship! OH and take your friend Sango with you or that letch Miroku might try to grope her again.

Sincerely the captain of this ship

Author's note: Well that was the first chappie hope you liked it, if you have any thing you'd like to say please email me and don't forget to r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Prince or Pig

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha (excuse me I think I need a tissue)

A/N Thank you for those of you who reviewed it was much appreciated.

Chapter 2

After Kagome read the note it had suddenly come to her attention that someone was watching her. She looks up to see none other than the ships captain standing in the entry of her door way.

Kagome thinks 'why does the captain look so much like the Inuyasha that I've read about'?'

'Maybe because it is him' says the voice in her head.

'Who are you' Kagome asks.

'Your conscience you moron, where on earth would you be without me?' Kagome's conscience replies.

'Ohh but how can you be sure that it's him?' argues Kagome.

' Well I don't know it might have something to do with those dog ears, the read haori, the long silver hair that just happens to be Pirate Inuyasha trademark, the golden eyes, need I go on' her conscience says sarcastically.

'Ok I believe you' Kagome says.

'Well it took you long enough and stop staring at him like that, you look like you're a starving woman about to eat him. Well after all of this I'm definitely going to need some sleep.'says the voice in her head.

By this time the most ruthless pirate Inuyasha looks as though he's about to run and hide in fear. Just then the ship lurches sending Kagome flying as Inuyasha catches her. As he mentally kicks himself for him fast reflexes.

Meanwhile

"Sango my beautiful lady won't you grace me with your presence at tonight's dinner we can go where ever you want after" Miroku says while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango catches on and decides to take advantage of the situation as she kicks him in a spot not many guys would want to get kicked in.

"My dear lady Sango must you always think the worst of me?"

"Well…uh" stutters Sango, just then Miroku grabbed her rear end as she screamed "you letch why do you-" just as the ship lurched as Sango held on to the rail as Miroku leaned out to catch her.

Just then Miroku grabs Sango hand as he runs upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Just as they fling open the door Inuyasha lets go of Kagome so fast she almost gets whip lash. While Inuyasha and Kagome are busy blushing Miroku asks "What on earth happened to your ship?"

All is forgotten as Inuyasha tears down the stair like a mad man trying to find out what has happened to his ship. Just then a man named Hatchi comes forward to say that they are half way out to sea. Inuyasha starts to yell "Why the hell am I last one to know the things that happen on my own ship" as he goes to tell his guests that they will be staying in his company for a while longer.

"Kagome tell Sango that were going to drop you guys off the next port because we're half way out to sea, so I'll have to drop you wenches off at the next port."

"Umm…Ok" Kagome replies, when she remembers that he has called her a wench and says "hey who do you think your calling wench you dog!"

"You did not just call me a dog you-"but poor Inuyasha doesn't get to finish his sentence as Miroku intervenes.

"Inuyasha and Kagome now is not the time to be fighting, it's dinner Sango went to all the trouble of cooking all this food and the least we can do is try it" Miroku suggests. Kagome mutters something about doing all the work and other people receiving the credit for it as they walk to dinner.

During dinner Kagome asks Inuyasha what he was doing on her island. (Cue Miroku getting slapped for being a pervert). After a while Inuyasha relents and tells her that Inu- Taisho (Inuyasha's father) issued a challenge between both of his sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He tells her that they have to find Tokyo's lost gold and the first one to bring it back to Shikon isles will be crowned king.

Then Kagome looks like she's about to choke as she starts laughing "ahahahahahahaha…you are so kidding right…(Kagome notices Inuyasha is looking very puzzled now)..Oh we never lost any gold that's just to attract tourists", Kagome expains. ( Once again cue Miroku getting slapped this time for swatting an invisible fly on Sango's rear)

The next day

The sky is gray and cloudy it's been raining nonstop is cold and wet and Inuyasha orders everyone to stay off the deck unless it's an emergency. Just then Inuyasha's ship is suddenly attacked by a pirate ship who calls themselves 'The Band of Seven'.

The enemy ship pulls up as they board there planks to cross to Inuyasha's side as Inuyasha see them and his men prepare for battle. As Inuyasha finishes the 5th member of the enemy's team, Kagome comes out with bows and arrows dressed ready to fight.

Just then Sango takes out a giant boomerang as she finishes the 6th member; meanwhile Inuyasha is bleeding badly from the battle. Suddenly Kagome is grabbed by the last member of the enemy team named Jakotsu while kagome is trying to get a grip on bow and arrows. When suddenly Inuyasha yells "noooo Kagome" as he takes Tetseiga and plunges it into Jakotsu's heart. Just as Inuyasha falls to the ground.

Meanwhile Sango notices Miroku's injuries as she has the men carry both Inuyasha and Miroku to their rooms. Sango tells Kagome "I'm off to make sure the monk doesn't go and die of his injuries" as Kagome decides to go and treat Inuyasha's wounds.

As Kagome walks to Inuyasha's room she thinks about Inuyasha wondering why he saved her. Wondering why was he so kind one moment and so hostile the next. Wondering why she was thinking about him anyway,

2 Weeks later

Kagome sat staring at Inuyasha, his health had taken a turn for the worse since his battle with 'The Band of 7' and they had finally reached the next port. Because of Inuyasha's illness Miroku said he will be captain till Inuyasha recovers.

Kagome sits there thinking 'why has his health decreased this badly, he's a hanyou he should have healed almost 1 week ago, he's rude, crude, arrogant, self obsessed and selfish. Well since he saved me I guess he's not all that selfish and he's kinda cute when sleeping. Ahhh what am I thinking'.

Unknowing to Kagome Inuyasha has woken up and notices Kagome blushing. He doesn't know why but he looks down and notices that he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Kagome I know I'm hot and all but could you not stare so hard" Inuyasha says. Just then Kagome makes an excuse about having to pick up more medicine and that she'll be back soon.

Meanwhile

Miroku's curiosity is worse than ever as he sees Kagome walking to the little town. Miroku decides to ask her.

"Kagome I do hope that you don't feel that we don't appreciate the company of both you and my dear lady Sango, but I must know. Inuyasha has said you are free to go home but still you choose to grace us with your presence may I ask why?"

"Inuyasha is unwell and as a friend I cannot go and know that his health is in such bad condition and still be in peace, besides I've grown used to him."

Miroku didn't miss the blush on Kagome's cheeks when she had mentioned Sango's name, as he smiled and walked back to his room where him and Sango would battle it out.

'Prepare to lose Sango I'm the go fish champion and your going down'

Needless to say Sango was having similar thoughts about her and Miroku's card game.

A/N hopefully next chapter someone will have to help with someone's master plan! Muhhaahaha ohhh and before I forget r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Prince or Pig

Chapter 3

Kagome hastily finished her letter addressed to Inuyasha's mother. 'There that ought to do it' Kagome thought.

Dear Queen Izoyoi

My name is Kagome, I am a friend of Inuyasha's and I am currently residing on his boat the 'Blue Journey'. While we were at sea the ship was attacked and Inuyasha went out to fight in the cold, wet, pouring rain. Inuyasha developed a fever.

This was 2 weeks ago and Inuyasha's health has taken a turn for the worst and I wanted to tell you should you have any questions or concerns.

Sincerely Kagome Higurashi

P.S – Inuyasha has talked a lot about you and I look forward to meeting you one day!

Kagome quickly sent it as she continued to buy medicine For Inuyasha. As Kagome was leaving the market the man at the post office stopped her.

"Madam I understand that you are traveling with the pirate Inuyasha and his crew aboard the 'Blue Journey'?"

"Yes I am. Is there something that I could help you with?"

"Um…uh…you see…wellthepirateinuyashagetsquiteangryandwellIreallydontwanttodelivertheletterbecausewellyouknowthatheis…uh…um..dangerous. So you know how it is ok bye!" said the man who seemed to be scared shitless of Inuyasha.

Kagome got back to the ship after giving the medicine to the deck hands to make for Inuyasha, she decided to visit him.

"Inuyasha so how do you feel" said Kagome cheerfully.

"Like crap, whats that, in your hand?"

Kagome then remembered the letter addressed to Inuyasha as she handed it over to him. They sooon came to realize that the letter was from none other than Inuyasha's half brother Seshomaru.

Dear Inuyasha

It has been brought to the attention of I Sesshomaru that there was a mistake of sorts concerning the challenge. It seems that Tokyo's city of treasure was really fools gold and no one needs that (other than another fool such as a lowly half-breed such as your self).

Our great father King Inu-Taisho has issued another challenge:

In order to become the next king of Shikon Isles a son of the great Inu-Taisho must find a suitable bride, marry her, as well as produce an heir to the throne. The first son to complete the challenge will be crowned king of Shikon Isles (after the death of King Inu-Taisho)

Prince Sesshomaru of Shikon Isles

Just then Hatchi ran in with a letter addressed to lady Kagome.

Dear Kagome

We have heard of your unfortunate kidnapping and though his mother claims he is a perfect gentleman in the company of a lady I still must say that I am worried as any mother would be.

Kouga has gallantly decided to come rescue you should the need arise. And as you know it is not proper to be in the company of a male especially of that sort and so your father has set a condition:

Lady Kagome has 7 days to find a groom of her choice, however if she is unable to comply with this request she WILL marry Prince Kouga of Ookami.

Love Queen Chimina Of Tokyo City

(Your mommy)

P.S if the rumors that we have heard about this Inuyasha's good looks and manners I do say pick Inuyasha. But that's just Mommy! Noodles.

3 Hours Later

After Inuyasha had read letter to her he demanded to know the content of the letter in which Kagome refused, he snatched the paper away from her as he read it.

"So…uh……Kagome …..is your mom like this…..you know…all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how the talks and…uh…you know…describes people and stuff"

Kagome's faced turn red as she fumbled to say "un…uh…um..yahIGuessSo"

"Kagome don't you think we should….uh..you know?"

"What are you thinking you pervert"

"Look …It's not like I like you….but like…I…uh….don't hate you….so…like…uhh…ah….Ithinkthatweshouldgetmarried?"

"What?"

"Look you know that I need to marry someone to be king and you don't want to marry Kouga right?"

"What a perfect proposal…sigh…..k fine"

Kagome's Thoughts

Gosh the least he could do was get down on one knee like its not that hard and ohh whatever. What was Mother talking about Inuyasha and manners that's laughable.

End Kagome's thoughts.

"Hey Kagome…uh…lets get married at my kingdom ok? Is that ok with you?"

"Yah I guess"

Hatchi who had been eavesdropping the entire time ran off to tell the rest of the crew about Inuyasha's marriage plans.

2 Weeks later

Inuyasha and comp. had docked by a little town Inuyasha received another letter from his mother stating that she must see him immediately and she has a surprise.

Inuyasha and Comp. arrive at Shikon Isles 6 weeks later. Just as Inuyasha came out of the ship a woman who looked strikingly similar ran up to Inuyasha and started hugging him. Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and this lady who coldly introduces herself as Kikyo.

Kagome stood there not really knowing what to do or what the feelings she had at seeing Inuyasha with this Kikyo woman were!

After all Kagome didn't like him he was rude ,crude ,mean ,piggish ,selfish, and inconsiderate so she couldn't be jealous right?

A/N I don't have much time these day but I hope this one was ok. R&R

K Thank you for taking the time to read my work.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince or Pig

Chapter 4

A/N I've decided to continue this story from Kagome's POV. Hope that's ok with everyone but yah!

Seeing Inuyasha get all friendly with 'Kikyo' really irritated me for some reason, I couldn't really understand why though because Kikyo hadn't done anything. I decided to blame it on the long journey.

Before dinner Inuyasha's mother (who insisted that I simply call her Izoyoi) said that she'd give me a tour of the castle. I sorta expected Inuyasha to volunteer but he was too busy with 'Kikyo'. But then Izoyoi got called to a meeting. 'Then' I guess Inuyasha felt bad because he offered to give me a tour.

I said ok but then Kikyo said and of course I'll chaperone, and maybe I looked a little different because when we got back to our rooms Sango asked me if I wanted her to cut Kikyo's head off. During the entire tour Kikyo had a death grip on Inuyasha's arm and she kept talking to him like I wasn't even there. They had a really nice castle especially their gardens. Then Kikyo said that Inuyasha and she had planted most of the flowers. So I asked Inuyasha what his favorite flower was and Kikyo says bellflowers. By that point I was ready to tell her to shut up till I wanted to hear something out of her mouth which would be never. I admit maybe I was upset because if Inuyasha liked bellflowers that would mean he liked Kikyo. (Kikyo means bellflowers I that's what I heard)

I met inuyasha's father and his brother Sesshomaru at dinner after I had been there for about 6 weeks (His father reminded me of my grandfather whom I was beginning to miss, while Sesshomaru looked down at me as if I were a lowly fly). It was also at dinner that Kikyo insisted that she be able to sit next to Inuyasha, and every time Inuyasha said something she'd laugh flirtatiously.

The next day Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha again and kept whispering things in his ear, I was shocked at her behavior but even more shocked when Inuyasha didn't tell her to stop because he was getting married. Then king Inu-taisho asked Kikyo if there was anything that she'd like to share. Kikyo immediately apologized but 5 min later she was doing the same thing again I felt like I couldn't take anymore.

I excused myself and left to go sit on the deck of Inuyasha's ship. I sat there hoping that I would find out why it was that I had all these feeling that I hadn't had before I'd met Inuyasha. The sun was beginning to set so I decided to lay back and watch the sun set, as I went to lay down my hand hit something hard. I looked down only to see the book that I had been reading right before I had met Inuyasha its title 'Prince or Pig'. After looking through it I realized that all the characters in the book I had met in real life. And the author was by none other than Miroku Houshi. It was then that I decided to ask some questions.

I walked to Miroku's room where I heard Miroku proposing in the mirror to what looked like him self. The sight was so hilarious that I burst into laughter in which Miroku swore me to secrecy. I decided to make a deal with him, if he could explain the book and why they were so much like the people in real life I'd help him propose to Sango. Hearing that he really loved her and hope that she'd say yes, really made me realize just how much I'd been focused on my own life while she had moved on with hers. And it hurt me but I said that I would get an update later on back when we were in our own rooms.

I helped Miroku practice, with saying the right things and keeping his hands to himself. That day I found out some things about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were childhood friends but when they grew up Inuyasha fell in love with her but Kikyo wanted power and wealth so she broke his heart for a man named Naraku. Kikyo had hated pirates and it was the main reason Inuyasha became one but he never got around to getting his revenge. Although he said he hated her he had always held a place in his heart for her and his love for her was as plain as the clouds in the sky. But recently Naraku dumped Kikyo for a woman named Ayame, so everyone assumes that she's back for Inuyasha.

So I asked Miroku didn't she know that I'm already getting married to him, but Miroku said that Kikyo didn't see me as competition. I decided to fight back by acting just like Kikyo (which was the one thing I swore that I would never do, acting like someone else). I later found out hat Inuyasha had noticed a change in my behavior and asked me about it in which I denied that anything was wrong. I mean what was I to say that even though he infuriated me beyond anything or anyone else I didn't want to lose him. (Especially to HER)

APOV

Miroku decided to take pity on Inuyasha after seeing him looking so lost when kagome starts doing things that she doesn't normally do. When Inuyasha finds out that Miroku's told Kagome his entire life story he threatens to kill Miroku later.

Meanwhile Kikyo stops Kagome as she's going down the hall and tells her Inuyasha has proposed to her and he told Kikyo that why would he want a-look-alike when he could have the original.

Kagome's POV

I realized that Inuyasha had made his decision and it would be best if I left. I couldn't accept that Inuyasha would do this but I refused to cry in front of her because I was a princess and had better do well to remember the teaching of my governesses. As I was walking back to my room Izoyoi stopped me to ask me when the wedding is to be scheduled and how I want it done. All my bitterness against Kikyo resurfaced how I could feel betrayed at losing something that I never had. And how could Inuyasha not tell me that he was breaking our wedding. Kikyo and I had both wanted a red and white theme and the wedding is still in 2 weeks. I also told her that what ever else that needed to be discussed we'd sort it out with Inuyasha.

APOV

The next day Inuyasha saw Kagome in the hall and ran to tell her that he wants her to be her own person and not some robot like Kikyo, But Kagome turns around and sees he has a serious look on his face. Kagome then thinks that he's going to tell her that he wants Kikyo. It then Kagome realizes that she isn't ready to leave Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

I was in the hall when I saw Inuyasha and he called my name, but when I saw his face I knew that he had made up his mind. I'm a girl who doesn't stay where I'm not wanted but with Inuyasha I wanted to stay with him no matter what. What I didn't know was why, and then I laid down on my bed as it came to me. I was in LOVE with INUYASHA. I couldn't face him I decided to hide from him and avoid him at all costs till I absolutely had to deal with him.

APOV

_The day before the wedding_

Prince Kouga refused to lose Kagome to a pack of dogs especially a mangy mutt and arrived the evening before the wedding.

Izayoi was in her quarters when Inutaisho walked in. "Dear what are you doing, didn't Sesshomaru say that he wanted to discuss something with you after dinner?" asked his wife.

"Jaken said that you had needed to see me, and Sesshomaru is practicing his lessons with Myoga's daughter Rin, what was it that you wished to see for? He replied in his usual monotone. (Yup you know he's related to Sesshy)

"Well yes, I was walking to my chambers when I over heard Kikyo's conversation with Kagome… (10 min later)… so I don't think that Inuyasha should marry Kikyo."

"Well my lady I have a plan, but it comes with a price"

"What is your plan?"

"Well on my way here I saw Kouga on the castle grounds and even though Naraku and I don't see eye to eye I think that invitations should be sent to both him and Ayame."

"Dear I hope your plan works but I still have my doubts"

"I shall erase them as best as I can" he said as he closed the door.

_The Day of the Wedding_

A/N Muhahaha don't you wish you knew what happened!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Prince or Pig 

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND FORGOT TO WRITE IT BEFORE SO HERE IT IS!!!

Chapter 5

_The Day of the Wedding_

APOV

It was the day of the wedding. The halls were covered in sheets of red and white silk and gold trimmings. Food from around the world lay on golden platters as servants brought platters upon platters to the feasting table. The alter was covered in red and white roses and green vines twined up the posts.

But the beauty of the costumes and decorations did nothing to sooth Kagome's nerves about Kikyo's harsh words. Kagome sat on her chair as the servants did her hair and put make-up on her face. She sat there and _'Kikyo must know Inuyasha better than anyone else, and if Inuyasha has loved her since they were children why would that change now? I mean even when I came here he paid more attention to her and why wouldn't he, he probably didn't have the heart to tell me. And I never wanted anyone to take away my choices so it wouldn't be fair to take away his choices by making him marry me.'_

It was then that Kagome decided that if she truly loved Inuyasha she would leave him to Kikyo where his true happiness lay. Kagome then decided to leave the castle and go back home to rule as queen _alone_.

Meanwhile Kouga has searched the entire castle looking for Kagome without any luck. Kouga realizes that he should have used his nose as he thought '_it seems_ _that being around all these damn mutts has made me lose my sanity too.' _The first scent Kouga picked up though was not Kagome's but Ayame's his ex- fiancé '_wonder what she's doing here, come to think of it she never acted all shy and stuff like the palace girls. I should find out what she's doing here even though she's not in her right mind, I mean leaving me for that weirdo Naraku.'_

Kouga saw Naraku and Ayame arguing in the hall and decided that '_that slimy bastard deserves the treatment he gets because of the precious time that I lost thinking about her, umm…uhh…no I wasn't thinking about her…I wasn't…seriously…blah blah blah…ok I did think about her…a little… ok a lot.'_

_The Argument _

Naraku- Ayame I can no longer stand your possessiveness, I can't say hi to one of the female species without you yelling at them.

Ayame- Well I never, Kouga (her ex-fiancé) would never have looked at another woman in my presence and would brush her off if it would interrupt our time together.

Naraku- well I am not that stupid wolf.

Ayame- you disgusting loser you do not know how to treat a lady so it's over and that you idiot means I so done wit you: p!!

Meanwhile Kikyo has witnessed the entire fight and is ecstatic to reclaim Naraku and proves it as Ayame stalks off. Meanwhile Kouga and Ayame reschedule there wedding in between kissing while Naraku and Kikyo got reacquainted with on Kikyo's balcony.

On Kagome's way to the ship Kouga stopped her and said "Kagome it is I prince Kouga of Ookami and I no longer favor you above all and must be the one to break our engagement (I guess no one told him that she didn't want him in the first place)". As Kagome begans to cry (no not because she is being dumped by Kouga but because of a goodbye to Inuyasha that she didn't want)But Kouga was uselessly blathering on and on " Kagome I do hope that you find someone as handsome and courageous as myself but have no fear for I know that you will find him one day. Kagome leaves Kouga with her congratulations on his new happiness.

_On the Ship _

Kagome went back to the ship and sat in the cabin that both she and Inuyasha shared on their way to Shikon Isles. Then as Kagome looked up she saw Inuyasha but before the words can escape her mouth Inuyasha kneels down in front of her. As he says "There's no reason for you to look nor act like Kikyo -.

Kagome's anger just overflowed as she breaks down and yells at him for not telling her that he had wanted Kikyo all along, never asking her about how she felt about him, finally ending on a sob about letting herself fall in love with a player. But poor Inuyasha is confused as he makes Kagome sit on his bed and explain what happened.

After some serious sobbing, shirt clinging and one tear stained shirt later Inuyasha gets the whole story. At first Inuyasha was shocked at everything Kagome had to go through, then Inuyasha starts laughing hysterically. Kagome asked Inuyasha what was wrong but she couldn't explain, because of Kagome's lips covering his own.

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Naraku,Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, the priest, and the guests were all eavesdropping on the other end off the door. When they heard of Kikyo's lies they threw her off the island and Naraku tried to save her (he can't swim lol)

And Miroku got impatient at the door and started to share his ideas with the guests when they all tell him to shut up. Kagome and Inuyasha were now aware that they had an audience.

Inuyasha said to Kagome "come on let's go before the pervert thinks of something that's not even doable. Leave it to the pervert to get us an entire audience!"

Then Kagome said "Inuyasha so this means you're marrying me for real right"

As Inuyasha began to ponder these thought, a loud smack at the door was heard as Inuyasah replied "just promise me that we don't let our children have Miroku as their uncle!

**2 Months Later**

And they lived happily ever after!!! ……Nope I lied, this is what really happened….. Kagome got pregnant and gets strawberry cravings and Inuyasha can't find any strawberries anywhere on his land. (The only way to get strawberries is to go to princess Rin's lands, which Sesshomaru is only too happy to make the trip.) Ayame and Kouga are getting married, and Kagome wants to sabotage Kikyo's wedding!!! Poor Inuyasha!!!

_The End_

_By Runafied_


End file.
